


Book Club

by cat_77



Series: Flufftober 2018 [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: Alec could feel the little tug through their bond that his dear parabatai was going to be a brat about whatever this was.





	Book Club

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of “books.”
> 
> * * *

“Wait, so it’s not a joke?” Simon asked, clearly confused.

Alec could tell that Jace had heard him just as he could tell he had absolutely no intention of responding. He could feel the little tug through their bond that his dear parabatai was going to be a brat about whatever this was, just as he now knew well enough that Simon was probably not going to let it go anytime soon. Reluctantly, he sighed, “What’s not a joke?”

“The whole ‘book club’ thing he always goes on about,” Simon huffed as if it were obvious. “Always when surrounded by, like, three or four gorgeous people and usually while he’s buying them drinks and then slinking out the back with them.”

Oh. That. To be fair, Simon was not the first to have doubts about that.

“Book club is real,” Alec confirmed. He went back to the drink Magnus had poured for him and figured the conversation was over. 

Of course, as Simon was involved, he figured wrong. “Huh,” the vampire mused. “I had thought it was a code word for a threesome or maybe foursome or something.”

Alec readily accepted the napkin Magnus materialized for him while he coughed through the burn in his throat. “What? No. Never mind. I don’t want to even... Just. No.”

The amusement was rolling through the bond in waves at that point. Alec glared, but the feeling simply grew in response. Magnus tried to lighten matters with the explanation of, “Blondie is quite known for his obsession with the written word. I understand your doubt given his usual immature demeanor and behaviors, but I myself have witnessed him metaphorically burn through tome after tome when he gets in the mood. I was initially hesitant to allow him access to my own personal library, but he has always shown the utmost care with even the most ancient of selections.”

“I like to read,” Jace shrugged, finally breaking his silence on the matter.

“You also like the members of the club, and I mean that in a more than metaphorical way,” Alec chimed in.

“Not a lie,” Jace grinned. To Simon, he added, “Some women like it when you quote sonnets during certain... activities. Others like a little Stephen King. You figure it out and roll with it.”

Simon’s jaw worked for a bit at that, which meant Alec was in no way surprised when he eventually spluttered, “But you’re still having your little book club meetings! I’ve seen you! At the Hunter’s Moon! On-”

“Thursday nights if there’s not a patrol, yes,” Jace agreed easily enough. There was a pause before the realization of what Simon was getting at sank in. “The extracurricular part has been nixed for a while now though,” he insisted.

“Oh yeah? For how long?” Simon demanded. His lip bloomed red where his fang had nicked it in his supposedly righteous anger.

“Three months, one week, and four days,” Jace replied with startling accuracy.

Alec refrained from making gagging noises because he was actually an adult, which meant he watched the confusion wash over Simon’s features and his fangs slowly withdraw. “And you know this precise data because?”

It wasn’t Jace but Clary who answered. She curled herself around Jace’s arm and took a sip from his glass of something stronger than she first expected given the face she made before she replied, “Because that is precisely how long we’ve been dating.”

Simon’s ire quickly deflated at that. “Oh,” was all he managed.

“Yeah, ‘oh’ is right,” Jace scoffed, but his eyes still held more than a little amusement at the whole thing. “Clary’s been invited, but...”

“He reads, I draw. He has his book club and I have my studio time; it all works out,” she finished for him. Alec made a mental note to make sure the studio she mentioned was someplace vetted and a little less vulnerable than the one she used to sneak off to. If she hadn’t been targeted yet, it was probably fine.

As expected, Simon then set in on what Alec knew to be the remainder of the evening’s primary activity and began to quiz Jace on anything and everything he could remember about every book he himself had ever read. If he were a betting man, he’d put a twenty down on his phone coming out to check the facts some time over the next hour. With that in mind, he turned to Magnus and held up his nearly empty glass. “I’m going to need more of these to get through tonight.”

Magnus pecked him on the cheek and the glass refilled with a snap of his fingers. “You and me both, darling.”


End file.
